The Uzumakist Rebellion
by One Sneaky Ninja
Summary: The summary is inside. Enjoyment guaranted!
1. Epilogue

**Description: After failing to bring sasuke back, the villagers take the opportunity to kill naruto on his return. Bloody and scared, Naruto's soul is found by the captain-commander. The captain-commander is sadden and shocked by his story and decides to train him to be the best shinigami ever. So he sends him to the soul society. 7 years later, Naruto returns to his old home to see it in ruins. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!!????**

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's great to finally be posting my own story here on fanfiction. This is my very first story, so please no flames or hateful comments. Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked. This will help me to improve the next chapter. Chapters will be updated every two weeks at the latest, or earlier if I get ahead on the chapter. So, without further adieu, the epilogue of…The Uzumakist Rebellion!!!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto ( but that would be cool)**

Outside the walls of Konoha, in the dark damp woods, lay the cold lifeless body of a young boy. He looked the age of 12, had short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Next to the boy was another body looking to be exactly like his. The only difference between them was that one of them had a chain coming out of his chest.

A shadowy figure looked upon the scene with interest. The figure slowly moved toward the young boy. Suddenly, a giant monster jumped out of the tree above the boy. The child had only a second to look up at the horrible creature. The monster's whole body was strangely green, except for the hole in it's chest and the mask on it's face. The mask seemed to be made out of bone. The monster was five feet long and at least three feet high. Before it could do anything, an old man sliced the monster in half.

The man was bald but had a long beard. He also wore a black kimono with a white robe over that. A symbol on the back of the robe represented the number one. It was tied with a white belt that barely held both together. (I do not know if this is right, I have not watched Bleach in a while.) His sword was so sharp, it could easily cut a tree in half as if it was cutting paper. He sheathed his sword and it morphed into a big staph.

The man slowly walked over to the young boy. He reached down at the blonde, and the boy flinched, expecting to get hit. To the boy's surprise, he was being patted on the head. He looked up at the old man as tears rolled out of his eyes. "What seems to be wrong?" asked the old man. The boy then began his long, but painful story of his lift up until now. He hesitated, as if the story he was about to tell was too painful, but he found the courage to speak. (This is not a recap of all of his life, so do not expect three pages of flashbacks.) "When I was born, a 9-tailed demon fox attacked the village", Naruto began. "The fourth hokage sealed the demon fox inside of me." The old man just nodded in reply. "Well, because of that, he died and all of the people of the village hate me." Naruto told him about the annual celebration of the day the village was saved. Year after year, the villagers' threats and attacks got worse. One year, the villagers set his house on fire while he was still inside. He also told the elderly man of the beatings he received every day, and the frequent times he looked death in the face. He talked of how the villagers yelled at him and hit him with rocks. The old man was appalled at this, 'how could anyone hate a young boy so much for what he had no control over?' He looked back down at the young boy who continued his story. "… And this year, they chased me out of the village and beat me until everything went black."

The old man had made his decision. "Boy," he said with a stern voice, " I will train you to become strong. The young blonde just stared in disbelief. 'Someone wants to train me, someone cares.' The boy's face lit up as the old man pulled out his sword again. "I am going to perform a konso," started the old man. "Your soul is pure so you will go to the soul society." The blonde asked, "But what do I do when I get there?" The old man just kept looking at him until he finally said, "Tell the gatekeeper that the captain-commander sent you." Then he lifted up his sword, flipped the hilt bottom toward the forehead of the blonde, and hit his forehead. The boy's soul started to disappear, then the captain-commander asked, "What is your name?" The boy answered as he was starting to fade away, "Naruto Uzumaki." Then the boy vanished.

Seven Years Later

"NARUTO!!!" a voice in the distance yelled. A yellow flash could be seen ducking in and out between buildings, past guard squads, and through various gates. The blur stopped instantly in front of a large set of double doors. Two hands were slammed onto both doors, one hand on each door, and were pushed with all of their might. "Captain Uzumaki reporting!" he yelled to the whole room. In the room was a line of captains on both sides. One captain per squad and one vice captain standing behind their captain. With the exception of twelfth squad. Naruto ran to his position and slightly turned his head to his vice-captain. She was about 5'3'', she had platinum blond hair tied up in a pony tail, and she was completely crazy for Naruto. (And he knew it, too.) "Hi, Ino-chan." He said with a smile, in the cutest voice he could muster up. The result was her face getting completely red. "You…you need to…umm…pay attention," Fighting off a blush as she could not help looking at his smile. That smile was her hope everyday, the reason she worked so hard to become a shinigami. He started to lean closer, then he was breathing on her neck. "Anything for you," he said softly in her ear. Her face turned a deep crimson and she passed out. "Captain Uzumaki,", yelled the voice again, but more stern and demanding. Naruto turned towards the voice at the front of the room. The captain-commander had a crude look on his face, but he was not that bad once you got to know him. "Yes sir?" Naruto asked. "I have a mission for you." said the captain-commander. "…in Konoha." Naruto just stared at him with a blank face. Then out of nowhere he cracked a smile (in the background Ino got up only to see his smile and passed out again). "When do I leave?" he asked. "Right now." "Good," he replied. Then in a flash, he was gone. Seconds later, he was at the gate carrying Ino over his shoulder. "Well, let's get going then," said Naruto as he walked off through the gate.

Meanwhile, in Konoha

"No, m'lady!" said a woman cowering behind a desk. A tall blonde woman was being held with a kunai to her throat point blank. In front of her stood a tall man who had dark aura surrounding him. He was wearing a long black coat that went all the way to the floor, as well as a hood that kept his face in the shadow. "Where is the boy, Naruto Uzumaki?" asked the mysterious man. She just gave him a scowl as he said Naruto's name. "He's dead, the villagers chased him out and beat him to death seven years ago." The man pulled back, looked down and stood there silently for a few seconds. "I was … too late to save him." He suddenly collapsed to the floor on his knees and now had the kunai to his own throat. "I have no more reason to live." said the man. The blonde woman was not about to let him kill himself without getting some information first. She jumped to him, swatting away the kunai, "No!!" he yelled. Several ANBU appeared in the room, ran over, and restrained the man. "You dirty bastards!!!" he yelled, as he grew angrier than before. He started to struggle and made progress by lifting the ANBU slowly off of him. Then the four ANBU slammed through the wall and kept going until they fell outside. The blonde woman knew that they probably were not alive, but she had to worry about the man in front of her first. "Why are you here?" The question seemed to boom through the Hokage Tower. The man looked at the opening to the outside he had previously made. Seeing this opportunity, he burst into a sprint in the direction of the opening. "Wait!!!" she yelled after him, but he just jumped outside and ran off. "No!" She punched through a wall and it exploded, producing a huge hole. "Who was he!?" The gap gave her a great view of the village, well it would have seven years ago…when it was not in ruins.

Hokage Report #356, Monday 8:45 p. m., Hokage's Office

It has been two weeks since the villagers killed Naruto.

Unfortunately, I was not there to save him. By the time I got there, they had started to prepare his body for mutilation, but I got his body out in time. We gave him a proper burial, me and his friends. They were very upset and attacked the villagers, slaughtering them in the name of revenge. Riots began to break out and mass chaos is beginning to spread. I hope we can put out this blazing fire of madness, before it consumes us.

Hokage Report #482, Friday 3:37 a. m., in the streets of Konoha

The bloody Konoha Civil War is finally over. We have stopped the Uzumakist's rebellion, and put them under a strong hypnosis genjutsu. They now think that Uzumaki Naruto died by the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, this has caused strong hate movements against the once again restored Uchiha clan. I fear that another civil war will break out, and we will be helpless to stop it.

Hokage Report #802, Monday 6:43 p. m., Hokage Tower

The Uchiha's and the Uzumakist's are still fighting in Konoha. It has been six years since Naruto's death and yet the fools still fight. I have decided to help the Uchiha's put down this silly rebellion and put the Uzumakist's under a deeper genjutsu. If all else fails, the only other option is death.

Hokage Report #952, Thursday 12:01 a. m., on top of Hokage Tower

Reinforcements have arrived for both sides. Our spies tell us that the Uzumakists are getting support from the village hidden in the sound and the village hidden in the sand. We, ourselves, have received some help from the hidden mist village, the village hidden in the grass, and some mercenaries. Unfortunately, our spies have also told us that the leader of the Uzumakist's, Sakura, has planned to make Orochimaru her second in command. Little is known about the previous second in command, Ino, who died the day the rebellion first broke out in the village seven years ago. It would have been good to have captured her with all the information she had concealed. Unfortunately, her secrets died with her. Her and so many more casualties have been the cause of these two merciless civil wars. The war is getting out of hand. It is still hard to imagine that this all started because of Naruto's death. God be with us.

**A/N: What will happen to konoha? Who will win? Who is the mysterious man? And Will I ever get my algebra homework finished? Find out in the next chapter of …The Uzumakist Rebellion. **

…**..Well anyway, the guidelines for the next chapter to be uploaded is at least 5 reviews. I need some insight people! So anywho, the next chapter will be Naruto returning to konoha. See y'all later!**

**-One Sneaky Ninja**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, here it the first REAL chapter of the Uzumakist rebellion. The authors notes for chapter one accidentally got put in the prologue, sorry. But hey, who cares. I'll also have a pole on my profile ( more info at the end of the chapter ). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ( sad face )**

**In the ruined streets of konoha, Tuesday 11:24 pm**

A flash of light could be seen in the ruined streets. The flash slowly turned into a Japanese style doorway. Naruto stepped through and was followed by ino. Naruto looked around calmly, then yelled, "Hey!!!" into the black abyss that lay before him. Ino ran up and took refuge behind him, frightened. "Wait, we don't know what's out there." Naruto looked at her with a genuine smile. This made her blush. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you." She blushed even more. "Stop, We need to focus on the mission." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Okay." They took out some masks. "Remember, we can't let anyone know its us." Naruto turns to the audience. "We would not normally do this, but because of Chakara, they can see us. "Hurry up, and stop breaking the 4th wall" she called.

**2 hours later**

The pair of blondes were confused, they had no idea where they were. All around them were ruined buildings. Some contained dead bodies while others just had blood all over their tattered walls. The walls looked like they were eroding with great speed. The two blondes could only stand and think of the battles that took place here. Finally, Naruto got bored and tried to start up a conversation to pass the time. "So," Naruto started, "where do you think we are?" Out of nowhere, a voice answered, "This is Uzumakist Territory!" The blondes looked up and saw five Ninjas on the roof above. Some had sound headbands, sand headbands, and a headband that was not familiar. They all wore pitch black cloaks with hoods concealing there facial features in a shadow. "Whose side are you on!?" yelled one of the Ninjas, who was wearing one of the unfamiliar headbands. Naruto stayed silent as he studied the Ninjas' headband. "That's…" The Ninja yelled again, "Who!?" Naruto still kept on, "That's my … clan symbol." The Ninja looked extremely pissed off. "What was that?, Do you know who we are?' An evil laugh filled his voice. We are the Uzumakists. We will avenge Naruto Uzumaki, and we will purge the world of the evil Uchiha clan!!!". Silence took place for a few brief moments. Naruto tried to soak all this in, but he could not believe it. The Uchiha clan had revived, meaning sasuke came back. Not only that, but people were fighting in his name. Naruto couldn't believe people were fighting for the hated 'demon boy'. Then it hit him, who was fight for him. What if they were just using his name to motivate people for their cause? Suddenly his mood changed, reitsu surrounded him and gave off a lot of killer intent. "Who is your leader!?" Naruto yelled angrily. The "Uzumakist" looked surprised and confused. "Sakura Harano of course. How could you not know that? Aren't you from around here?" Ino talked this time. She had spent most of the talk behind Naruto. Maybe if she talked to the ninjas, Naruto would think she was brave. This gave her a huge boost in confidence. "Where's your base?" The Uzumakist just laughed. "Ha! No way I'm…" Ino's spiritual pressure then went off the charts. "I asked where…is…your…base!?" All the Ninjas felt a burning rage coming from this girl that was larger and deadlier than the mans. The Uzumakist was scared out of his mind. "Oh, OK. W-we…will take you there."

Somewhere in the Southern District/Uzumakist Territory

The room was dark and no lights were visible. Even though there was no light, a shadow lingered. 'man' it thought 'mabye this whole "underground city/base" thing was a bad idea' The shadow sat patiently in the empty room until a person ran into the room at a high speed. The hallway light shone in, but only enough to illuminate the person and the front of the room. The shadow looked up at the person. "Yes, what is it?" "We…we…have…intruders." The person then collapsed to the ground. The shadow got up and grabbed the intercom on the wall. "This is the number one speaking. We have intruders. I will personally see to this, but be ready to attack. Defense positions!!!"

Outside, Naruto, Ino and the Ninjas were having trouble getting inside. Apparently, they didn't have clearance according to the guards. While the ninjas argued to with the guards, Naruto took in his surroundings. They were the middle of a forest in a clearing. Behind the guards was a huge base with banners hanging from the balcony of the second story.(think of the base in Full Metal Alchemist). The banners had Naruto's clan crest on it, the banners were bright orange. "I like their taste', but Narutos thoughts were interrupted by The Uzumakist Ninja who was getting mad. "Just let us all in!!" Of course the guards had to argue. "You only had clearance for five, not seven. We cannot let you in until Sakura-sama clears you." "But that could take hours!" The guards gave a very professional response, "I'm sorry but you will have to wait for clearance". "Look", the Uzumakist sounded annoyed. "I know Sakura. She'll be totally fine with it". Both guards dropped the professionalism and had scowls on their faces. "HEY!!!" one of the guards yelled angrily. "You call her Sakura-sama, A low rank like you could never know the great Sakura-sama personally!" "Is there a problem here?" Both guards turned around and stood at attention. In front of them was a tall woman with short pink hair. She wore a thin red vest, short black skin tight shorts that stopped at her mid thigh, and a pink skirt covering the small shorts. A kunai pouch was attached around her mid thigh and her headband, which was worn like a normal non-ninja headband, bore Narutos clan symbol. But the most signature thing about her look that made her stand out, was her short beautiful cherry blossom hair. 'sakura' Naruto thought as he looked at her blushing 'she is…SEXY'. Ino noticed Naruto gazing at her, even with his mask on, and hit Naruto upside the head. 'your mine and no-one elses' ino thought as she gave sakura an evil look from behind her mask. The first guard tried to say something, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Jino is a good friend of mine," She let out a lot of killer intent and smiled, "so let him and his friends in." The guards were stunned, but they quickly moved aside. Sakura walked inside and was followed by the group. Naruto then saw her lifting a door in the floor of the base entrance to reveal an elevator in the ground. Sakura motioned for everyone to get in except for Naruto, who just stood there. "There not enough room for us, so we will go down in the next one." Naruto just gave a nod and suppressed the urge to run up and hug Sakura after all these years of being away. Sakura closed the hatch as Ino looked up at Naruto with a sad slouch. Naruto was hers now, and she should have been riding with him. 'Damn you, Sakura!' Ino thought as she released enough reatsu to make everyone in the elevator piss their pants. Back with Naruto, things got tense. There had been a two minute awkward silence. "So," Sakura had gone to her serious tone. "Why are you here?" Naruto didn't move an inch. He knew he couldn't answer honestly, but he couldn't lie to his old teammate and first love. So, Naruto decided to have some fun. "I heard of a pretty pink haired girl who has eyes of deep green, with skin so soft, that even the roughest of hands would melt." Naruto had said this in a deep and smooth voice. This made Sakura turn a deep crimson, as he recited the line to the poem Naruto had wrote for her all those years ago. But Naruto was dead, wasn't he? Sakura had some questions for this boy. 'But first,' she thought as she got a stern look on her face, 'to take that mask off.' Naruto noticed her change in attitude. He knew she wanted the mask off, and she would stop at nothing for that goal. Naruto ran out of the way as Sakura lunged at him. As Naruto bolted for some ruined buildings, as black butterfly appeared in front of him. Naruto had to stop and take cover behind a decimated wall. The butterfly followed. "Captain Uzumaki." The captain-commander's voice emitted from the small butterfly. "Our plans have changed." Naruto turned to the butterfly to hear the rest of the news. "The objective is to now get in touch with the Uzumakists and reveal your identities." Naruto gave a nod and then turned to leave, but then he asked, "Why?" The butterfly hovered without reply for a few seconds. Then he got his answer. "The Uzumakist enemy is getting help from Arrancars disguised as mercenaries." Not much could surprise Naruto, but this was one of the few things that did. "Now go, and make sure you hurry!" Then the butterfly flew away, leaving Naruto behind the decimated wall. He was thinking this over. 'I get to see Sakura again, but when the mission is over, I'll have to go back to the soul society'. But Naruto's train of thought was broken by a certain pink haired woman smashing through his cover. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then she yelled, "Take the mask off!!" So Naruto began to remove his mask. Sakura stood in shock.

"Happy, Sakura?" Naruto said with a smile. Sakura stood staring at him. She couldn't believe it, she **wouldn't** believe it. Naruto began moving towards her. "It's me, Sakura. It's Naruto." A fist connected to his face and he flew backwards. Naruto regained his balance and looked up to see Sakura charging him. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" she yelled at him. "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!!???" She was screaming and crying with pain and sadness in her voice. "Sakura, wait!!!" Naruto was dodging as fast as he could while trying to reassure her. "I _am_ Naruto." "Prove it," she directed her anger at him. "Fine!!! How would an impostor know about the poem I made for you the same night you finally went on a date with me?" Sakura had to admit that the guy knew his stuff, but she would **not** accept it. "Good research." Naruto hadn't convinced her, but he knew what would. "Sexy no jutsu." Naruto suddenly turned into a beautiful naked blonde girl with two ponytails. "Please believe me, Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan!" Naruto said in the cutest girliest voice he could. This awarded him another punch to the face. "BAKA!!!" Sakura yelled tat the top of her lungs. Naruto went flying back again and transformed back to normal. He was giving his signature smile. 'just like old times huh?' he thought to himself. But then he noticed Sakura on the ground crying. "S-Sakura!" he ran over to her to comfort her. "Are you okay?" Naruto wrapped his arms around her embracing her in a hug. She had to admit, she liked his comforting arms and the warmth they gave her. "Your arms are warm, Naruto. Where was your warm comfort when I needed it? Where has it been all these years?" Sakura bawled her eyes out for a few more minutes, as Naruto comforted her the whole time. "Sakura, I need to tell you –" He was interrupted by her kissing him passionately. At first, Naruto was resisting. He was thinking 'What would Ino think?' But he began to slowly give in. They kept kissing each other, as clothes began to fly off.

(No lemon. If you want, you can make your own and send it to . Don't worry, you'll get the credit.)

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I'm just evil like that. Muwahahahahahaha!!! But in all seriousness, please review. I really like to hear what you think about the story, unless your just ranting on how you think it sucks. Oh, and the poll is about if this story should be a harem or love-triangle. This poll is important to the stories development, so if even if you don't review, at least vote. Again, vote and review, ( glares while surrounded by evil aura, giving and evil grin ) or else!!! Anyways, please keep looking out for the next chapter and I hope your enjoying the story. –One Sneaky Ninja**


End file.
